Literacy
by Aki no hikari
Summary: Finland seeks Norway's help with fulfilling Sweden's new law. Warning: There might be historical inaccuracies


A/N: Nordipalooza entry. Set at first in 1686 when church law (_kyrkolagen_) of the Kingdom of Sweden (which at the time included all of modern Sweden, Finland, and Estonia) enforced literacy on the people. (Source: /wiki/Literacy#Ancient_and_medieval_literacy) Historical inaccuracies abound.

**Literacy**

Norway stared at the Nation in front of him, confused.

"Come again?"

Finland tried to stop fidgeting on the uncomfortable chair. He couldn't help remembering other times when he had accompanied Sweden to the Norwegian's house, and Sweden had sat on this chair and had fidgeted just as much. He wondered if Norway purposefully made his visitors sit on this chair to have the advantage on them. He wouldn't put it past him.

"I need to learn how to read." He repeated with a grimace. Sweden had been most adamant on his desire to have his entire population able to read, and that, unfortunately, included him.

Norway frowned and Finland couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and Sweden, if he had had any doubts about them being brothers, it would have disappeared as soon as he saw Norway's frown. A shudder ran down his spine, the resemblance was truly uncanny.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Norway asked with his eyes filled with suspicion. Finland rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous.

"You know how to read and I need you to teach me."

"But why me? There has to be someone in the Kingdom of Sweden that can teach you instead. Helvete, Sweden himself can teach you." Norway added as he took a sip of his wine. Finland shook his head.

"He's too busy, the aristocrats don't like me and then there's the church people, but I would rather not ask them." Answered Finland with a grimace. Norway nodded sagely, for all that Finland was officially Christian, he was still a pagan at heart, much like Norway himself, who went through the motions in church but came back home to his magic and still had the blessings of the old gods tattooed on his skin.

Norway got up and walked towards one of the bookshelves, perusing the contents intently. Finland remained quiet, and drained his glass nervously. If Norway didn't accept, he would have to ask someone else. While he found Norway somewhat intimidating, they were more or less on equal footing, what with Denmark and Sweden being their pig-headed selves and them caught in between.

Norway reached for a small volume tucked in a corner of the shelf and turned back towards his guest.

"You do realize you'll owe me for this, don't you?" he asked while perusing the pages of the book. Finland swallowed, while he knew that, it felt somewhat like making a deal with the devil. Not that he had much choice, to be honest. He nodded firmly as he felt Norway's eyes on him once more.

Norway passed him the book and Finland took it with curiosity, he opened it and while he didn't know what it said, he noticed there were only a few squiggly lines and some drawings in each page. He looked at his host with curiosity written on his face. Norway smirked.

"I used that book to teach Iceland how to read Swedish." He answered simply and Finland couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks. He was no child!

"I see." He couldn't trust his voice to not betray his anger. Of course, Norway was quite aware of it, and found it extremely amusing.

"We shall start tomorrow I think, I expect you to practice whenever I'm not actually teaching you. With luck you should be able to read passably well in some months. Not particularly fast, mind you, but speed only comes from practice really" he said as he drowned the rest of the wine.

3 centuries later…

Norway opened the door and smiled as the always cheerful Finland stood there with a big box in his hands.

"Finland! I haven't seen you in a while my friend. Come in! Coffee?" he warmly welcomed his partner in Swede-mocking . Finland chuckled as he followed Norway into the living room.

"When have I said no to your coffee Norja? I have something for you by the way." He said as he left the box on the coffee table. Meanwhile Norway was busying himself in the kitchen.

"For me? Care to tell?" He asked as he waited for the coffee machine to finish. Finland smiled slightly, taking a deep breath and enjoying the coffee aroma that was coming from the kitchen.

"Is the coffee ready?" he asked instead. After a few moments Norway appeared once more, two mugs in his hands. Finland took his with a nod of thanks and then sipped slightly, humming in approval of the taste. Norway, on the other hand, was staring at the box with a raised eyebrow, wondering what was in there.

"Here, let me show you." Said Finland, setting his coffee aside and opening the box, Norway peaked inside and was greeted by a large number of books, neatly stacked in several rows. On the very top was a small, very old book. Finland chuckled as he noticed his friend's confusion.

"These are actually all yours, from when you were teaching me to read. Remember?" Norway's face reflected the dawning realization. Indeed he remembered, he reached inside the box and took the top one. Perusing the pages of the book, he couldn't help a chuckle.

"And to think that you ended up becoming a bibliophile." He teased his friend, waving the book slightly. Finland laughed in response.

"Well, with the example you set for me, it was difficult to end up as anything but a bibliophile." The state of Finland's house, filled to the top with books, was proof enough that Norway's teaching methods had been a bit too effective.

"Can't say I'm sorry for that." was the Norwegian's response. Finland smiled and both of them spent many hours perusing the contents of the box.

Finis.

Helvete(Norwegian): Hell

Norja(Finnish): Norway


End file.
